


Steve and Danny's First Kiss (Yet another original title)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny take another hike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Danny's First Kiss (Yet another original title)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Inspired by [**This Work**](http://tapko.tumblr.com/post/41532598843/bad-sketch) shared by [**Erienne**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erienne/pseuds/erienne). I'm sure glad she shared it.  
>  2) This is what is known as the '5 minute fic' because that's how long it took to write it

**Disclaimer: I want this scene in canon. Will I get it? Probably not, but I can dream.**

************

It was supposed to be another hike to see the petroglyphs, hopefully without any dead bodies this time. 

Steve decided they would go swimming and of course immediately stripped off his shirt, boots and socks and dove right into the crystal clear water. 

Danny stripped down himself, leaving his shorts on, but he sat on the edge of the rocks, watching his partner swim.

"C'mon, Danno, join me!" Steve grinned at him. "I'll be your best friend."

"You're already my best friend," Danny replied with a big smile of his own.

Steve swam over to him, stood up and placed his arms around Danny's waist. He tilted his head up, maneuvered his hands to Danny's ass, gave it a quick squeeze, murmured, "I'll be more than your best friend," and placed a chaste kiss to Danny's lips.

"Yeah?" Danny licked his lips. "How much more?"

"Get naked and you'll find out."

So Danny did, and so did Steve, and they had hot and sweaty sex and lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
